


The Night Horror Movie Effect

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada is having a sleepover at his boyfriend's place. but to a certain situation, he is forced to watch a horror movie, he's scared, and then Yuto left him alone in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Horror Movie Effect

**Title :** The Night Horror Movie Effect  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1700  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little horror, fluff  
 **Summary :** Yamada is having a sleepover at his boyfriend's place. but to a certain situation, he is forced to watch a horror movie, he's scared, and then Yuto left him alone in the house.

  
~~~  
It’s  late at night already. It has been tiring day for Yamada and Yuto. Well, aside from performance with Jump, they have shooting for drama, also individual interviews. It’s just so tiring. Right now, the lovely pair is in Yuto’s house. Yamada is having a sleepover, Yuto’s parents aren’t at home too, and Raiya is having a sleepover at his friend’s house.

“Nee… tell me why did I agree to watch this again?” Yamada asks as he hides his face with a pillow. Yuto laughs lightly while keep his attention to the TV.

“Because you promise me to do anything I want~” Yuto said carefreely. Yamada did say he’ll do anything Yuto wants.

“Why did I promise you that again?” Yamada asks. He seems to regret it that he promise to do anything Yuto wants.

“Because you made me jealous, I got angry and as an apology you said you’ll do anything I want~ That’s why you are having a sleepover and watching a horror movie with me~” Yuto said happily while looking at the huge TV screen. Yamada got a shiver. Ah, he hates horror movie. Never at once he ever be a fan of it.

“Kyaaaaaa!” Yamada screams cutely while a ghost is appearing at the movie. Yamada hugs the pillow he’s holding tightly while closing his eyes.

“Calm down, Ryo-chan~ It’s just movie~” Yuto said while patting Yamada’s head. Then Yuto’s phone is ringing, he got a phone call. He grabs his phone from the table.

“Hello? … Hai? … Ah sou ka? … Hai hai~ … I’ll go get it now, gomen nee I cause you trouble~ … un, Arigatou nee!” Yuto said on the phone. Hearing that conversation, Yamada gets a bad feeling. Just when Yuto hung up, another ghost appears on the movie which makes Yamada screams.

“Kyaaah~ Mou! Why does the ghost made such scary appearance?!” Yamada said. Well, rather than scared, he looks angry. Yuto laughs, it’s just the way he likes it, he can see that cute side of Yamada which no one knows.

“Well of course, if it make a funny appearance it’ll be comedy not a horror, Ryo-chan~” Yuto said, then he stands up and walks towards the door.

“I’ll go out for a while to see the manager at the café across the street. I forgot my camera and left it on the shooting location and the manager bring it for me, so I’m going to get it now~” Yuto said. The café he mentioned is actually right across his house, so it’s not really far and it won’t take too long.

“Wa—wait! Take me with you!” Yamada said while shivering. Yuto laughs.

“It’s just across here, Yama-chan. Beside, aren’t you tired? You should just stay here. I won’t be long, I promise~” Yuto said then he just runs off like that. Yamada is alone now. Yamada shivers and looks at the TV screen, then he hides his face with the pillow. There was a ghost pulling a man on a dark room to a kitchen to chop him into pieces on the screen which makes Yamada scared.

“Shit! It’s too freaking realistic, it makes me scared!” Yamada said, then he grabs the remote and turns off the TV. At least he doesn’t need to watch the horror movie anymore. In his mind he’s cursing Yuto and swear he’ll scold Yuto for leaving him alone. But then, that thought gone when the light goes off. It looks like it’s a power cut. The room became completely dark and Yamada is alone.

“Yada… it’s so dark…” Yamada said while hugging his feet. Ah, how he hopes Yuto will come home as soon as possible.   
“Yuto-kun… come back~” Yamada hums lightly while shivering. Then somehow the image of a ghost pulling a man on a dark room come to his mind which makes him so scared. He tries not to do anything until Yuto comes back, but then he hears something.   
“Is… is… i-is that… a cr-crying voice?!” Yamada said while hoping what he hears is not a crying voice of a ghost. The crying voice has became louder and Yamada got even more scared. Since it’s so scary, Yamada walks to the door, he’s thinking to wait outside the house, at least it would be more bright there than inside the room. But when he’s trying to open the door, the door is locked.

“Oh no… it’s locked… Did Yuto lock this?” Yamada asks, but then something is touching his feet and he sees a pair of flying eyes above his knees.

“Kyaaaah!” Yamada screams out loud and he kicks that flying eyes, then he runs to Yuto’s room, he slams the door close, lock it and hides under the blanket.   
“Kowai… kowai… kowai… Yuto… come back~” Yamada said. His eyes are wet already, he’s about to cry. Then when he’s hiding under the blanket he hears heavy footsteps approaching to the room, is ghost’s footstep? The ghost’s footstep voice stopped in front of the room’s door Yamada is in now. Yamada got a shiver and he wants to cry. It’s just too scary. Then the door is opened. Now, how can it be opened? Yamada locks it a while ago.   
Yamada keeps hiding under the blanket and shivering. Is the ghost going to drag him to the kitchen and chops him like in the movie he just watched? He’s so afraid right now and all he wishes for is Yuto to be here. Then, the ghost holds his legs and pulls him out from the blanket until he falls from the bed. Yamada closes his eyes as he’s so scared.

“Yu—yuto, help me!” Yamada screams.

“Help you with what?” the ghost asks. No it’s not a ghost, it was Yuto. Yamada opens his eyes and looks up. It’s really Yuto, not a ghost.

“Yu—yuto!” Yamada said while crying and hugging Yuto. Yuto laughs.

“You thought I was a ghost?” Yuto makes a guess, apparently, he’s right. Yamada nods and wipes his tears. He hugs Yuto so tightly. Yuto laughs again as he can’t imagine how cute Yamada is now. He picks Yamada up and puts him on the bed.

“I… I heard someone crying… then th—then something to—touched my legs… the—then I saw a pair of fl—flying eyes! So… scary…” Yamada said. Yuto thinks for a while. Did Yamada see a real ghost? But then Yuto realized something and laughs out loud.

“Anou nee, Ryo-chan. There’s a limit for a person to be cute, but I think that thought is not valid for you…” Yuto said, a little teasingly. Yamada pouts but keeps hugging.   
“The crying voice… it was my neighbor, she reads angst novel lately and she cries a lot during night time. The thing touched your legs and a pair of flying eyes, it was Kenjiro, my aunt dog which is boarded here. There is no ghost…” Yuto explained. Then the dog Yuto talked about appear, indeed it was quite tall and it has blue eyes too.   
“There. It’s Kenjiro…” Yuto said while pointing to Kenjiro who is chewing its bone toy.

“Ja—jaa, how can you open the door? I locked it…” Yamada said. Yuto smiles.

“The door’s lock is broken, this room cannot be locked, dear~” Yuto said nicely. He hugs Yamada dearly and pats Yamada’s head.   
“Oh dear, I just can’t get enough of you, you’re just too cute~” Yuto said before he kisses Yamada’s lips.

“…then the light?” Yamada asks again, it seems like he’s still scared.

“There’s a building got on fire 2 blocks away from here, the fire burned the electrical pole and the power for whole 5 blocks are cut off. It has nothing to do with a ghost~” Yuto explained. Yamada sighs in relieve.

“I really like it when you scream my name for help, it’s so cute~” Yuto said before he kisses Yamada’s forehead. Yamada blushes.

“Oh shut up!” Yamada said.   
“It’s your fault for making me watch horror even I said it so many times that I hate it…” Yamada said, he’s blaming Yuto now. Yuto lowered his head and pouts.

“Well… Sorry. I was just thinking if you got scared you’ll hug me, but rather than hugging me, you’re hugging the pillow…” Yuto said with a lot of disappointment. Yamada looks up to Yuto and blushes. So it was a trick to make him hugs Yuto. Yamada giggles.

“Sou ka~ Sou datta no ka~” Yamada said. His face looks so happy though.   
“But nee, because of that I really scared!” Yamada said, now he’s angry. Yuto bows.

“Gomen…” Yuto said. Yamada nods and kisses his cheek.

“It’s okay~” Yamada said. Yuto smiles and hugs him again.

“Thank you~ By the way, you should take a bath now… it’s still dark now, but it’ll be bad if you take it later, you’ll catch a cold if you take it later. The water heater is still on though, it’s runs using solar battery system~” Yuto said. He got a point though. It’s so late, and he has to take a bath. And it seems like the light won’t turn on soon. So like it or not, he has to take a bath in dark.

“I…” Yamada looks scared again. The movie is still effecting him.

“Hai?” Yuto said.

“I… can’t go by myself…” Yamada said while blushing and tugging Yuto’s sleeve. Yuto laughs cutely.

“So?” Yuto asks.

“Go… with me…” Yamada said while blushing, he lowered his head so Yuto won’t notice his red face.

“A—are you asking me to take a bath with you?” Yuto gets surprised. Alright, that is a rare change. Usually Yamada would whack his head whenever he said he wants to take the bath with Yamada.

“Un…” Yamada said shyly. Yuto smiles so widely and kisses Yamada’s lips passionately.

“Oh my… you’re too cute to resist…” Yuto said. Yamada keeps in silent, but he’s pleased with Yuto’s words. Then Yuto picks Yamada up and bring him to the bath room, then he said with happy tone :

“Jaa, let’s take the bath together~” 

And so, the horror night ended with a hot bath together~

END  
~~~

Alright~  
I know this is long yet the ending is a little hanging ahahaha~  
As for the ending, I'll leave it to your imagination,  
tough if I have time I'll make a sequel~

I was reading Katekyo,  
so you can say I take the idea from there~  
I modify it in some parts~ hehehe~

Jaa,  
please do leave me a comment nee~  
I'll make me happy so much~  
and of course :

** Thank you for reading! **   



End file.
